What did I do to deserve this?
by floridapanther28
Summary: What happens when Mary is dragged by her four best friends for a girls day out? Uh-oh! Grary. Mary's POV, oneshot, for blackdemonblood. Requested on Sweet Revenge forum. Check it.


Grary OneShot

**OK, so on my Harvest Moon forum, **_**Sweet Revenge,**_** blackdemonblood suggested we give and take requests as a game. Here's my Grary OneShot to you, Gin! Also, if you have any questions on **_**Sweet Revenge,**_** please feel free to PM me! I don't bite, and I'd love to talk to more of you. (*coughADVERTISEcough ) **

_**Fake Disclaimer**_**: I only own Grary plush toys, Harvest Moon video games, and several pieces of stock in libraries and forges. **

_**Real Disclaimer because I don't want to be sued**_**: I don't own Harvest Moon, Natsume, or Marvelous Interactive Inc.**

* * *

><p>I didn't want to do this. It was all their idea.<p>

So, there I was in the library as usual. My hair was in its ebony braid, and I was wearing my spectacles on like normal. It had been an interesting day for me so far. I had already read ten dictionaries today! Five dictionaries less than my average amount, but it was still great progress. Dictionaries always made me intrigued by the strange words I had never heard of.

And then Popuri, Karen, Elli, and Ann burst in. They were all extremely hyper and joyous, beginning to talk simultaneously but speaking different words.

"Forget-Me-Not Valley-" Elli began, but as soon as she had said that, everybody else cut her off in various conversations. It seemed like they were all fighting to catch my attention.

"Girl's day-" Popuri intercepted, but just then Karen cut her off.

"It'll be fun-" Karen began, just as Ann started to open her lips.

"You need to get out of the house a bit more-"

"Come with us!"

Their cheery voices swirled around in my head and made me feel quite nauseous. I closed my eyes and shut the dictionary with an ear-piercing, "SNAP." The four annoyances fell silent as I stood up, brushed off my dress, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ann, please tell me what's going on."

Ann grinned at the others cockily, as if to say, _I won._ Elli, Karen, and Popuri glared at her but let her speak. Ann swung her long, skinny, red braid over her shoulder and her sapphire eyes sparkled mischievously with a light glint of madness within them.

"We're gonna have a girls day out in Forget-Me-Not! Come on Mary; it'll be fun! You need to quit reading dictionaries and come with us!"

"No," I simply muttered, much to their disappointment. They pleaded me to come with them, and their chatter filled up the library once again. I held up a hand to silence them, but they kept on whining. They knew I was the librarian; I couldn't just abandon my occupation!

"You may only whisper in the library," I pointed out, gesturing to the sign by the entrance. They frowned and were about to leave… then my mom came in and forced me to go with them. She called me anti-social… I wonder why?

"Mary, you need to get a life," my mother stated, walking down the stairs and pulling me from my chair. _Way to be subtle,_ I thought to myself sadly. My mother could have shocking behavior, and I knew what she would do. As if Ann weren't already motivated enough, she suddenly bribed her famous desserts. Ann's mouth watered at the thought of my mom's cake, and images of cheese fondue swirled in her eyes. It was as if a light bulb brightened in her head, and she tried even harder to get me to come if that was quite possible.

"Come on, Mary! You can see Graaaaaay," Ann temptingly teased, nudging my shoulder and winking. My cheeks blushed a deep crimson red as I thought about my favorite blacksmith.

His brown hair, cloudy blue eyes, his smile… I wanted to see him laugh, but he was a serious guy.

I thought it was kind of cute in a way.

"OK! I'll take that as a yes!" Ann yelled, dragging me out.

"W-wait! A-Ann, Popuri, Karen, Elli, maybe tomorrow!" I shouted over their chatter and giggles. I sighed as I thought to myself; _these are some high-maintenance friends of mine._

"Come _on_, Mary! We'll go rest in the spa and do each other's make-up at Jill's or something!"

Since when did Ann act so girly?

Oh, right, ever since Cliff came into town. The four girls looked up and a blush crept onto their faces, each probably thinking of their dream guy. They made it quite obvious who they liked; Elli liked Trent, Ann like Cliff, Karen liked Rick, and Popuri liked Kai. I could see them all together, and I even made name smooshes for them! Whenever I say Kaipuri, Trelli, Rickaren, or Cliann they always get mad. I suppose it must be the author within me to pair my friends up.

What would my name smoosh be? They looked so cute with their guys even though none of them were dating! Trelli was a rivalry, Rickaren mixed the leagues since Rick wasn't in her league, Cliann was just downright adorable, and Kaipuri was just so cheery. What would my name smoosh be? _Maray? _I didn't like the sound of that. It was just too… _clunky-sounding_ in a way.

"So, let's go!" Ann screamed at the top of her lungs (again), dragging me out by my wrists. I yelped and tried to get her to let go of me, but it was no use. The five of us exited Mineral Town and ended up in Forget-Me-Not Valley, smelling the familiar scent of summer corn from Vesta's farm. I can't believe how fast my friends dragged me out here! It hadn't even been five seconds, and- POOF- we're in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Popuri and Ann dragged me by my arms to Jill's farm, and Elli and Karen trailed behind us, laughing. Ann blushed quickly when she passed by Cliff, but she shook it off and we all arrived at Jack and Jill's. **(*1) **

"Jill, Jill, Jill, Jill-" **(*2)** Popuri knocked on the door with Ann at the same time, giggling all the while. I wasn't sure if they were _trying_ to be annoying, but they were certainly succeeding.

"What do you _want,_ Ann? Popuri?" she regarded the two with a come-on-now-really-you-two-not-again look. Ann barged right in and grinned nautily at her.

"Just a girl's day out. Can we put on make-up here?" Ann asked, already heading for the small bathroom. Jill looked at me as if to ask what was wrong with Ann, but the crazy-redhead had already dragged all of us into the living room and pulled out mascara. Jack gave us all a funny look but didn't say anything.

"Mary, hold- still-" she stammered, trying to make me look like a porcelain doll. This was _way_ too awkward for me. I am more down to earth if I daresay so myself; Ann usually is, too, but she's been freaking out ever since Cliff became her friend (kind of. It's more like she talks and he listens).

The doorbell rang, emitting a loud but melodic _ding-dong._ Jill smiled friendlily and opened the large door to reveal Gray. _My _Gray. He looked up under his blue UMA cap and handed Jill a mystrille sickle. She smiled kindly at him and offered him a hand to come into the farmhouse. My heart started beating with every step he took, louder and louder as he came closer. My heart was going to explode, and my chest got tighter and tighter until he said-

"Hey."

Then I melted into a little puddle of librarian at his feet.

"H-Hey Gray," I mumbled, tears forming in my eyes when I realized that Ann made me look like a fool. I tried to hide my face from him, but Ann made a low, flirty whispered and nudged Gray.

"You know, I could just imagine you both on a date…" she teased with a wink. Leave it to Ann to make things subtle. She's a bit like my embarrassing mom in a way.

"They would be at the library, not saying _anything,_ but understanding each other perfectly," Popuri said with her mouth covering her hand. Popuri collapsed on top of Ann in a giggling fit, laughing and banging her fist on the floor. Elli and Karen laughed along with them, until Gray and I felt like we were in high school all over again.

Well, I _am_ in high school- my freshman year- but that's not the point.

"Are they always that bitchy?" Gray whispered to me, winking and smirking shyly. I shrugged and smiled back… I almost squealed out loud, because I finally saw him smile, but I attempted to keep quiet.

"Mary, why don't we go now? Leave them all to their…" Gray trailed off, looking for the right word. I smiled as I knew the right word for it (dictionaries are pretty handy, you know!), _lollygagging. _**(*3) **

"Let's just go," I mumbled, nodding my head towards the door and taking off.

"Hey, w-wait! Mary, where are you going?" Ann called out frantically, dreaming of how good I could make her look next to Cliff- and of my mom's desserts- but mostly Cliff.

"We'll be right back," Gray murmured, reaching for my hand by my side. I pursed my lips and tilted my head down; my cheeks were burning warmer than the sun even without the ridiculous blush that Ann shoved into my pores.

"Time to go," Gray said with a snicker, pulling his hat down over his eyes. I followed him out the door.

* * *

><p>"S-so, how was it?" Mary stammered, fiddling with the hem of her dress scared to hear his response. Gray's cloudy, blue-gray eyes darted to the library's ceiling filled with immense thought. Everyone was in character, (except for Ann!) <strong>(*4) <strong>but it could have had a bit more description.

"It'll get there, Mary, I promise," Gray determined, resting his chin between his knees and secretly glancing sideways at her face for any sign of emotion. Mary's deep, ebony eyes looked down in thought, then suddenly- and ever so slightly- a tiny smile played across her lips.

"OK," she whispered, leaning across his warm chest. Snowflakes fell delicately outside the window, and Mary pulled the blanket over them both. **(*5) **Gray put his arm around her shoulders, smiling down at his girlfriend.

"Mary?"

"Hm?"

"Was that really how you felt a year ago, all of those emotions? Embarrassment towards your mother, affection towards me, and annoyance towards your friends…" he trailed off, looking down and blushing. Mary closed her eyes and curled up around his warm body; although it may be cold outside, their love was heating them up. **(*6) **

_Grary, _Mary thought to herself, staring up with wide eyes at her loyal boyfriend who was beginning to snore softly. _Grary is my name smoosh._

* * *

><p><strong>(*1)-<strong> Awwwww… I couldn't help but throw in a little bit of Cliann in there ^^

**(2*)-** I couldn't write it in the story since other fandoms aren't allowed to be mentioned, but they were knocking on the door in the same way that Sheldon does when he knocks on Penny's door in The Bang Theory. "Penny, (*knock knock) Penny, (knock knock) Penny…" XD

**(3*)-** Heh heh. I love that word.

**(4*)-** This was the way that _I_ actually felt about this writing, too ^^ Dammit, now I wanna write a badass Cliann story… Cheery tomboys and shy emos just WORK for me. ^^

**(*5)-** lol that's what she said. XD

**(*6)-** that's STILL what she said. And awwwww…. :3


End file.
